Solem Night
by Cat-kun
Summary: Leonardo is the Leader of Mutants who fight against the Evil Humans when the Last fight comes will the Mutants win or will the Humans kill them all?
1. The Leader of a War

Solem Night

Leo's Story

It was 2000 years into the future all good Humans were dead and me and my brothers were Lucky the Mutating ooze affected us so that we could never die by old age.

So we were still in our Prime the Lair was detroyed by Humans. Raphael lost his arm by a gunshot and now it was replaced with a metal Arm.

I am the Leader of the Ninja Clan known as The Outcasts I lost my eye in a battle with humans and it was replaced with a patch.

Splinter had died from a heart Attack and I was now the person who trained them to become Ninja.

April and Casey were killed by the same Humans for "Helping Monsters".

Which I still hate them for that. Michelangelo and Donny looked the same way that they did when they were 21 Michelangelo is still a goof-ball and Donny is TRYING to get a peace deal to the Humans wich is not working.

We go into battle with the Humans for the Last time and I have a feeling that it would be the End of Everything.

Leonardo put the stechbook down next to the Katanas andStood up and Stared at the Moon.

The Next Day

The Battle came at full force the Humans and the Mutants were giving there all suddenly the sky turned a blood red as lighting struck and Earthquakes followed killing all of the Humans and Some of the Mutants including Raphael who tried to save some of them.

The ones who were left cried over their loss but that Night a Typhoom came

And killed every living thing in New York.

60 years later

A young boy was walking in New York Cities Ruins and he cam across a Blue blook and Opened it it was Leo's Diary he read it and took up the Blue bandanna next to it.

Boy: He was a real hero

Who fighted

For the good of us all

**Sorry that it was short!!**


	2. Meet Older Leonardo

**Leo is the younger Leonardo is the older**

**Don is the younger Donatello is the older**

**Mikey is the Younger Michelangelo is the older**

**Raph is the Younger Raphael is the older**

Leo sighed he had just completed his training Raphael was out with Casey.

He looked at his Diary how come did he have a bad feeling about yesterday.

"Hey Bro whats wrong?" The concerned Michelangelo said as he chewed on a peice of Pizza in the Kitchen.

"Nothing Mikey" Leo said as he patted his brother's shell and got some milk out of the freezer.

In Don's Lab

Don was working on a time machine it was nearly complete

"This will be a masterpiece!" Donatello said while he was working and Humming

Suddenly a light appeared in the time machine and Leonardo stumbled out looking like he nearly drowned.

The Body stirred the Turtle looked like a older Version of Leo!

"W-who are you" Don said.

"My name is Leonardo and thank you-" Leonardo said as he looked up at the Turtle.

"DON!!" Leonardo said jerking up.

This brought the turtles in and Leo was shocked when he saw the older version of him.

"W-who are you?" Leo said shocked as the Turtle tried to get up.

"L-leonardo" The Turtle said trying to get up again.

Leonardo got up a little bit but just colasped.

"Come on lets get Leonardo to the Infermery" Don said getting one of Leonardo's arms and pulling him up.

"Coming" Leo said as he grabbed the other Arm.

They dragged him to one of the cots and Don checked Leonardo defonally had a fever.

"He has a fever probly from the water" He said apling a wet towel on Leonardo's Head.

Don looked at his brother's older version.

There was something not right

read and review please!!


	3. Raphael Comes too

**Solem Night**

**Leonardo is the older Leo is the younger**

**Donatello is the older Don is the younger**

**Raphael is the older Raph is the younger**

**Michelangelo is the older Mikey is the younger**

**I am not gettin lots of Reviews oh well**

Leonardo opened his eyes he was in the Infermery

He tride to stand again but a hand pushed him down on the cot.

"I would not do that if I were you" Don said quitly while doing something on the laptop.

"Heh you haven't changed sence the smart one" Leonardo said quitely fumbling with his fingers.

"HEY DUDE GLAD YOU ARE AWAKE!!" A exicted voice screamed nearly knocking Leonardo off the cot.

"Mikey leave Leonardo alone!" A voice said Leonardo remebered that voice.

"R-raphael?" The Cofused Leonardo said.

"Yea ever so perfect leader"Raphael said hiding the medal arm behind his back.

"He came a little while after you Leonardo" Don said ingrossed in his reaserch.

"Whoa freaky what is with the metal arm?" Mikey said while pokin Raphael's Metal arm.

"Long Story Lair blew up arm got cut off" Raphael said jerking away from Mikey.

"Hey Wassup" Raph said nearly knocking out the door to see a older version of him with a metal arm watchin Tv and Don taking care of a older Leonardo.

Oh course Raph fainted (hey I would too!!)

Mikey Dragged his brother to the infermery.

"We have got another case Doc" Mikey said "trying" to carry Raph

"Put him on the cot" Don said follong with the equiptment.

Raphael walked in and helped Mikey with Raph.

"i can see why he fainted" Leonardo said mockingly

"What we have or own diffrences don't we?" Raphael said with honor.

Everyone laughed

Suddenly there was a blinding light from the portal

Something was coming

Read and Review


End file.
